Forgotten: Sticy
by Valkiree
Summary: 2 months since they talked to Lucy, two months since Lisanna returned. But what happens when a man appears and says he's Lucy's Brother. He suddenly asked Lucy to go train with him for a few years, and she accepts. Will our favorite guild realize shes gone? Or will she remain Forgotten. And why is Sabertooth involved in this? And who is this hooded figure chasing Lucy?Sticy Version
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so if you just randomly found this story, (And not through the original version) you should read Forgotten. the original up unto this seen right here cause of the poll i had, this is a run off story. So if you dont want to be confused...anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Happy suddenly yelled "LUCY! WE SHOULD STAY AT YOUR OLD APARTMENT!" He looked so happy that they all laughed and nodded.**

**"Yeah Happy, We should." I said and smiled.**

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

**'Where is her shop again…?' I thought as I turned down another street.**

**There it is! I walked in quietly so nobody would see me. "Ah, Lisanna my dear what do you need now?" Said the elderly lady behind the counter.**

**"I need a potion to make people forget someone or something." I replied.**

**"I see I see…and how many people would you need to give the potion too?" she asked.**

**"All the members of Fairy Tail." I said automatically**

**She started cackling. "I see I see. I'll have someone bring it to you later today and you can pay me then." I nodded and left the shop.**

**"Bye Bye Lucy. You're not so smart now are you?" I said quietly.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**I said goodbye to levy and all of them a few hours ago. Now I just needed to call Kellan.**

**The Lacrima kept ringing for about five minutes till he answered.**

**"Hey Lu, What's up?" He asked.**

**"I've changed my mind I think im going to stay for two weeks after all. Okay?" I replied.**

**"Oh….Ok…Be careful? And call me if you change your mind!" He said a little sadly.**

**"Sorry Kel. And I will! Bye!" I said as I hung up.**

**'Time to go to Sabertooth' I thought bitterly.**

**"The train to Tiger Town is leaving in five minutes." A voice on the loud speaker said.**

**I quickly boarded the train and found a compartment to myself.**

**After being on the train for about three hours I found myself standing outside Sabertooth.**

**"Well here goes nothing" I said quietly.**

**I was about to enter when I heard a voice speak up behind me.**

**I quickly turned around and faced two guys with Exceeds with them.**

**'Are they Dragon slayers?' I thought.**

**The boy on the right has blonde hair and sapphire eyes and the one on the left had jet black hair and red eyes.**

**"What is a Fairy Doing here, Huh?" The boy with Blonde hair asked.**

**"Ex fairy thank you very much." I snapped.**

**"Sting let her say what she has to say" The Boy with Black hair said to the man named Sting.**

**"Fine Rogue, What do you want?" He said to both Rouge and I.**

**"Let me join your guild." I said.**

**Sting started laughing; "Now why would we let a fairy weakling join our guild?' he asked.**

**I glared at him and snapped "I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Their weak and pathetic, a disgrace to the name of a guild."**

**He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"**

**"Do I look like a liar to you" I said, slightly offended.**

**"Well no but who knows Blondie." He said.**

**"HEY YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I yelled.**

**He laughed and said, "Sure, now let's get you a guild stamp."**

**"Really you're going to let me join?" I asked suspiciously.**

**"Yeah sure why not. I sense a lot of magic power from you." He said and shrugged.**

**"Sweet! Thank you so so so so much!" I said smiling.**

**He looked away slightly Blushing, "Yeah…whatever. Let's go."**

**The guy named rogue looked at me, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the guild."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sweet! Thank you so so so so much!" I said smiling.**

**He looked away slightly Blushing, "Yeah…whatever. Let's go."**

**The guy named rogue looked at me, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the guild."**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**Sting and Rogue lead me into the guild after talking for a bit.**

**A man in a hat called Rogue away, so Sting and I went up to where the master was. **

**Sting Knocked on the door at the end of the hallway and a voice yelled, "What is it you want?!" Startled, I accidently grabbed stings arm.**

**He chuckled, "He's not as scary as you might think…as long as you don't make any mistakes..." **

"**S-Sorry…" I mumbled and let go of his arm.**

"**It's fine…Well, ladies first." He said as he opened the door. **

**I walked in and he followed. "Sting who is this?" The man behind the desk asked.**

"**This is Lucy-"he started saying before I interrupted him.**

"**I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Sir. I would like to join your guild if you will let me." I said as I bowed. My heiress skills kicking in.**

"**Lucy Heartfilia…Aren't you a member of Fairy Tail?" He asked.**

"**I used to be, until they ignored me and kicked me out of my team. It took me two months before I realized that I don't need that guild, their weak and they held me back." I said Standing back up.**

"**What Magic do you use Lucy?" He asked.**

"**I use Celestial Magic and Aberrant Magic."**

"**I see…Lucy, Do you swear you will not go back to that guild and tell them everything you have seen here?" Master asked.**

"**Yes Master…?" **

"**Master Jiemma" He answered.**

"**Yes Master Jiemma"**

"**Do you swear that you give all your missions everything you have and not hold back?" **

"**Yes Master Jiemma"**

"**Lucy Heartfilia, Welcome to Sabertooth. I can tell you have a lot of magical power in you."**

"**Thank you Master Jiemma" I said bowing again. **

"**Where would you like your guild mark?" He asked.**

"**My Right Shoulder and yellow please." **

**He put the guild stamp on my Shoulder and said, "Sting, she will be on your and Rogues team."**

"**Okay Master Jiemma." I heard sting mumble.**

**We quickly left his office and headed downstairs.**

"**Rogue! Guess what Guess what!" I said running over to him with sting following. **

**He looked at me raising an eyebrow**

"**I'm in the guild AND im on your team!" I said smiling.**

**He looked at Sting who nodded at him then looked back at me and smiled, "Welcome to the team."**

**We were at the guild for three more hours just talking and getting to know each other.**

**They learned that I had a brother and he and his master were teaching me magic and that I was an aspiring writer.**

**I learned that Sting and Rogue grew up together with their dragons and that they had to kill their foster Parents because they were going crazy due to some spell going around and they were trying to kill people.**

**As we were talking I accidently yawned and sting asked me if I was tired. **

"**No not really…." I said yawning again.**

**He laughed, "Do you have a place to live? Rogue and I have an apartment if you want to crash there till you find a place?"**

**I shook my head, "I have a place, and don't worry" After I said that I said goodbye.**

'**Ugh what am I going to do, I totally lied…Hopefully they won't find out. Now to look for shelter for the rest of the week.' **

**I walked into the woods a little bit outside of time and found a massive Oak Tree. **

"**This should work." I muttered as I put on my cloak and laid down for the night.**

**Around midnight, I was woken up by Thunder and Rain.**

'**Great just great..' I thought, pulling my cloak closer to me, using the hood to cover my head, even though I was already soaked with water.**

**Somehow I managed to fall asleep again till 7.**

**Standing up and stretching I realized it was still drizzling.**

"**Ugh great…oh well at least they won't ask why im soaked…hopefully." I said to myself walking to the guild.**

**As I reached the guild, I saw sting and rogue waiting outside for me.**

"**Why are you soaked?" Sting asked.**

"**Oh umm….no reason hahaha…Lets go inside now!" I said backing into the guild trying to distract them.**

"**Sarah, Can I have some eggs and toast?" I asked as I reached the bar and she nodded, walking off to get my food.**

"**So, Blondie why are you soaked?" Sting asked again as he sat next to me, Rogue just looked at me and I could tell he was curious as well.**

"**Hey you're blonde too!" I snapped back. "And seriously its nothing, don't worry about it."**

"**Fine…" He muttered and ordered a beer as Sarah returned with my food. I could tell he dropped it for the moment but was going to keep asking till I answered him honestly.**

"**So Lucy, Do you want us to introduce you to everyone today or…?" Rogue asked.**

"**Um yeah that sounds good!" I replied after finishing my meal.**

**All the people in Sabertooth are actually really kind.**

**Rufus and Orga were quiet like rogue but super kind, Minerva was actually really sweet, just hard to approach due to her bad reputation, which was spread by one of her exes actually.**

**Dobengal was a little weird, but I think that was cause of the mask and the fact he just stared at you. I was sad to hear that Yukino was kicked out of the guild because she was a Celestial Mage as well.**

**It was Night time before I even realized it, and it was raining again.**

**I sighed as I was looking at the door.**

"**What?" Sting, who was sitting next to me since Rogue was out doing errands since they ran out of food, asked me.**

"**Oh, it's nothing, it's just that it's raining and stuff…" I replied absent-mindedly.**

"**And that's a bad thing…?" He asked.**

"**Huh? Oh no…I guess not… Well I better get going. See Ya!" I said as I walked out the guild to find my tree again.**

**Sting's P.O.V**

'**Huh…strange.' I thought as I watched Lucy leave the guild.**

"**Hey, Sarah tell Rogue I'm gonna be at Lucy's and I'll be back late tonight." I said to her and she nodded.**

**I quickly chased after Lucy, wanting to find out where she lived.**


	3. Sorry

**Hey everyone….I have some news…I will Not be updating this story for a while. I've been really busy with…well life. I've been working on my weight and stuff….basically getting ready for high school. And trust me I want to continue this story like I don't want to put it on hiatus but, im more focused on my newest story, well adopted story, this story has a lot of major events that's going to happen soon so I want to write those out to the best of my abilities. So im sorry, I completely understand if y'all quit reading the story but you know life happens. I WONT BE PUTTING STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. Okay…so bye everyone, until next time:)**


End file.
